Trust me
by Luucky
Summary: Une nouvelle affaire arrive au CBI mais que-ce passe-t-il lorsque cette affaire va toucher d'un peu trop près un de nos agents préférés et va faire ressortir un passée douloureux qui aurait été préférable de laisser enterré... Qui va être touché ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ?
1. Chapter 1

**Trust me**

**Salut :) Voici ma nouvelle fiction sur notre équipe favorite du CBI, en espérant que ça vous plaise :) Bonne lectur****e ! **

-oo-

Chapitre 1 : Une enquête du passé.

Une nouvelle journée commença pour la meilleure équipe du CBI, une journée qui allait tout changé mais ça il ne le savait pas encore. Teresa Lisbon arrive, comme à son habitude, tôt le matin elle se sert un café noir avant d'aller dans son bureau pour commencer à remplir des constats, des plaintes, beaucoup de plaintes pour son horrible consultant, il ne savait vraiment pas se tenir.

-Jaaanne ! Cria-t-elle depuis son bureau sachant pertinemment qu'il l'entendrait

Et effectivement Patrick Jane passa sa tête à travers la petite ouverture avec un grand sourire

-Lisbon, bonjour comment vous allez ? Magnifique journée n'est-ce pas ?

-Jane, c'est quoi ça encore ? Continua Lisbon en montrant une feuille

-Euh je dirais une plainte, encore mais on a l'habitude maintenant enfin vous avez l'habitude je veux dire déclara-t-il après s'être penché au-dessus du bureau pour pouvoir voir cette énième feuille.

-Alors _« Harcèlement, prise d'otage des enfants de Mme Pearson, atteinte à la vie privée de Mme Pearson et vol » _Je crois que vous avez battu votre propre record là !

-Merci, merci Lisbon ça me touche énormément déclara-t-il rieur

-Et vous étiez obligé de battre votre record avec Mme Pearson la fille d'un juge de la table du procureur ? Prise d'otage de ses enfants mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passez par la tête pour kidnapper ses enfants ? Et harcèlement ? Vol ?! Demanda-elle dépité

- Ses enfants étaient malheureux avec elle puis demandez-leur-on s'est bien amuser au final ! Harcèlement c'est elle qui dit ça j'ai essayé de voir ses limites, ça n'a pas vraiment marché au final d'ailleurs, et puis je n'ai rien volé, j'ai prétendu voler l'argent de son mari mort mais je n'ai l'es pas fait, j'aurai pu mais non clama Jane

Teresa Lisbon n'aime pas vraiment cette Julie Pearson elle est hautaine, fière et comédienne mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'énerver, elle avait de haute relation et ça ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Elle lança un regard noir à Jane et se dirigea vers l'open space où le reste de son équipe venait d'arriver.

-Bonjour boss le patron m'a remis ceci, un nouveau dossier. Dit Risby avant de tendre le dossier a sa patronne

- Trois hommes se faisant appelés les Kassers ont torturés puis tué Leonardo Fernandez un riche, ils ont déjà tué trois autres personnes haut placés… Des tueurs de riches, super ! Lit Lisbon pour son équipe qui n'avait pas encore lu le dossier.

-Je cherche Kassers dans le disque dur ! Déclara Van Pelt en se dirigeant vers son ordinateur

Grace Van Pelt est une part de l'équipe, de la « famille » comme Jane aime nous appeler. Au début de son arrivée, Lisbon ne l'aimait pas trop, la trouvait trop jeune et trop sensible mais elle s'est révélé forte, travailleuse et maintenant indispensable à l'équipe comme tous les membres qui la constitués.

-Alors Gang Kassers… Ah voilà ils ont tués quatre hommes hautement placés, célèbre banquier, juge, avocat etc. Tueurs depuis pas mal de temps déjà avant de tuer les hommes riches ils visaient les prostitués et les jolies femmes qu'ils torturaient, violait et tués. Un de leurs membres est Vince Artar, célèbre tueur à gage… Commença à lire Grace avant d'être coupé par Lisbon.

-Je le connais… Je les arrêtés en 2009 pour avoir été payés pour tuer un homme, il a été relâchés pour faute de preuves, il est dangereux, très dangereux… Continua-t-elle sous les regards attentifs de tous les mondes.

Vince Artar, une mauvaise passade dans la carrière de Teresa Lisbon, un de ses seuls échecs. Artar est un méchant qu'il faut prendre au sérieux. En 2009 Teresa avait réussi à le retrouver et a l'arrêter pour tueur à gages, il avait assassiné Brets Hank un célèbre banquier. Mais un des membres du même gang qu'Artar avait caché des indices et des preuves importantes à l'enquête et Vince a été relâché trois jours après pour faute de preuve et il avait saccagés l'appartement de Lisbon pour vengeance.

-Je fais quoi boss ? Demanda Van Pelt

-Recherche où le gang Kassers a été vu récemment, il faut les surveiller mais je doute qu'Artar est avec eux en ce moment… Risby recherche auprès des policiers des environs si ils ont eu des affaires de drogues, des homicide, des vols ou n'importe quoi qui a eu affaire avec Vince Artar ou Kassers, vas-y avec Cho.

-Ok boss on se met en route déclara Risby avant de prendre sa veste et les clés de la voiture suivis de près par Cho.

-Je recherche les déplacements de Kassers ou toute action de leur part dit Grace comme confirmation.

Lisbon hocha la tête et déclara en regardant Jane

-Je vais dans mon bureau remplir de nombreux papiers.

Ce qui valut un sourire de la part de Jane. De nombreux papiers, de nombreuses plaintes surtout.

-Oui et moi je vais voir si mon canapé est toujours aussi confortable dit-il non chaland. Lisbon partit en direction de son bureau avec un sourire en coin, elle allait être bien occupée aujourd'hui.

**-ooo-**

Des plaintes et encore des plaintes mais il n'était jamais à court d'idée pour pourrir sa vie ?

Soudain son portable sonna la sortant de son travail et de ses réflexions

-Lisbon décrocha-t-elle automatiquement

-Boss on a des infos. L'agent Jonas de la police des frontières Californienne aurait vu hier soir un pick-up noir vitre totalement teinté roulant à toute vitesse et sur la vitre arrière du véhicule il y avait un autocollant _« G.K »_ Gang Kassers. Il n'a pas pu relever la plaque mais ça serait une plaque mexicaine, le genre typique d'un gang. Informa Risby

-Très bien. Ce n'est pas beaucoup pour l'instant, on n'a même pas la plaque. Allez plus au nord pour interroger des témoins ayant vu le même véhicule quelqu'un aurait bien vu cet autocollant. Je demande à Van Pelt de rechercher un pick-up noir vitre teinté avec autocollant, on verra bien. Ordonna Teresa Lisbon.

-D'accord.

Puis elle raccrocha déçu, elle ne veut pas que ce Vince lui échappe encore une fois, il avait réussi par le passé mais pas maintenant. Mais il fallait bien l'avoué ils n'avaient rien pour le moment à part cette voiture sans plaque, il fallait creuser plus profond mais vers ou ?

Sa porte s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde qui ne la regardait même pas mais qui regardait plutôt sa fenêtre qui était en face de son bureau, il avança et ferma la porte doucement et tourna le dos à Lisbon.

-Jane ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Il lui répondit par un _« Chut »_ en posant son index sur sa bouche lui imposant le silence puis soudain il se baissa.

Elle se leva et fais le tour de son bureau avant de s'appuyer dessus et de regarder Jane d'un air interrogateur, il se contenta de mettre son doigt devant sa bouche et de tendre l'oreille.

-Ou est-il ?! Cria presque une voix

Lisbon tourna sa tête vers la porte où elle put apercevoir à travers une femme cherchant dans l'open space, elle regardait sous le canapé et puis dessus. Teresa détourna son regard et le posa sur Jane sans comprendre il avait toujours son doigt devant sa bouche et un grand sourire illuminer son visage malgré la situation.

-Jane expliquez-moi ou je crie votre nom ! Mima Lisbon en chuchotant.

-Vous ne ferez pas ça quand même répondit Jane sur le même ton

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir si j'en suis capable ?

-Non non je sais que vous l'êtes, venez avec moi je vous explique. Déclara Jane en se dirigeant doucement vers la porte pendant que la femme était dans la petite cuisine, Lisbon ne bougeait pas ce qui exaspéra Jane qui l'attrapa par la main et la tira hors de son bureau vers l'ascenseur. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Lisbon commença à s'impatienter.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à cette pauvre femme ?

-Cette pauvre femme ? Laissez-moi rire ! Elle des infos sur Kassers commença Jane sous le regard interrogateur de Lisbon. Elle est avocate et elle était au procès où une partie des Kassers était accusé d'agression, elle sait où ils se trouvent, elle a même essayé de les contacter pour négocier sans succès.

-Et ? Demanda Lisbon sans comprendre pourquoi cette femme était aussi agitée et énervé après son consultant.

-Et j'ai son téléphone ! Répondit Jane fier de lui.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Et comment je fais-moi après… ? Et arrêtez de sourire comme ça, vous faites peur !

-Vous savez Lisbon que c'est une bonne chose répondit Jane en partant vers le grenier suivis de Lisbon, Jane s'allongea confortablement sur le lit qu'il s'était aménagés pour dormir ici la nuit ne voulant plus se retrouver chez lui...

-Ah oui et comment on va faire ?

-Le dernier numéro… cherche Patrick Jane à haute voix en parcourant le téléphone portable. Ah ! Le voilà. Jane tendit le téléphone portable a Lisbon qui le regarda avec méfiance avant de baisser les yeux sur le téléphone un numéro était afficher.

-Et on fait quoi là ? Demande Teresa Lisbon sans savoir quoi faire.

-On appelle ! Déclara Jane sans l'once d'un doute.

Puis il se lève et appuie sur la touche pour déclencher l'appel avant de prendre le téléphone devant le regard apeuré de Lisbon. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie une voix masculine décrocha

_« Allo ? Qui est-ce ? __**Euh qui vous êtes, vous ?**__ Vous m'appeler et vous ne le savez pas ? __**J'ai un petit doute, j'essaie de ne pas me tromper**__. Essayer toujours. __**Hum Vince Artar ? **__D'où connaissez-vous Vince ? Qui êtes-vous ? __**Donc vous n'êtes pas Vince Artar hum…Vince est**__**une connaissance de longue date. **__Qui êtes-vous ?__** Oh vous avez que ces mot à la bouche, je m'appelle Patrick Jane du CBI j'enquête sur une affaire qui concerne votre gang si puis-je dire je voudrais savoir où se trouve Vince Artar. **__CBI hein ? On ne trouve pas Vince c'est lui qui vous trouve.__** Je ne doute pas là-dessus mais vous ne saurez pas si… **__Bip __**» **_Il a raccroché !

-Bravo Jane ça a beaucoup servi, vous avez énervé un gang très dangereux pour rien encore bravo dit sarcastiquement Lisbon

-Patience Lisbon patience.

Teresa Lisbon ne répond pas et parti vers les escaliers pour retourner dans son bureau. Elle arriva devant sa porte _« Teresa Lisbon, special agent __**CBI**__ »_ en voyant ses écritures elle poussa un soupir. Agent spécial ? Agent spécial pour remplir des papiers enfermés dans son bureau ? Elle détestait être enfermée… Elle poussa sa porte et se dirigea automatiquement vers son siège… Ils n'avançaient pas sur cette affaire en tout cas pas assez rapidement pour Teresa elle voulait le coincer cette ordure et lui coller au moins vingt ans de prison, Artar, ce nom résonne en elle comme un écho ne voulant plus la quitté, elle le voulait et en même temps elle le redouter.

Soudain sa porte s'ouvra brusquement sur Jane tout sourire suivis de près par Van Pelt avec son ordinateur portable à la main. Grace s'approcha et posa l'ordinateur sur le bureau de Lisbon sous le regard interloqué de celle-ci.

-Jane m'a demandé de retracé l'appel téléphonique qu'il a eu tout à l'heure avec l'acolyte d'Artar et j'ai trouvé quelque chose, l'appel provient d'un téléphone portable en Arizona près de la frontière nord de la Californie et du Nevada ! On n'a pas pu se renseigner sur son propriétaire, il s'est bien protégé expliqua Van Pelt sous le sourire triomphant de Patrick Jane.

-Vous avez prévenu Cho et Risby ? Demanda Lisbon intéressé.

-Oui ils seront là dans une demi-heure à peu près rajouta Van Pelt en reprenant son ordinateur et en partant vers l'open space.

Jane fixe toujours Lisbon avec un grand sourire sur le visage, Teresa exaspéré lâcha à contre cœur.

-Allez-y dite le !

-Dire quoi ? Que j'avais raison ? Vous le savez déjà, j'avais raison ! S'exclama-t-il joyeux.

-Oui c'est ça… Allez sortez, vous me déconcentrez avec toutes vos bêtises. J'ai encore vos anciennes bêtises a excusez !

Patrick Jane se leva lentement et se dirige vers la porte mais avant de partir il pencha la tête et offrit un beau sourire à Lisbon puis il ferme la porte doucement. Lisbon s'arrête dans ses taches et s'adossa un peu plus sur le dossier de son siège avant de sourire sincèrement. Ils avaient une piste qui ne donnerait surement rien, elle le savait mais c'est mieux que rien tout de même. Ils avaient au moins avancé, ils allaient en Arizona ou au Nevada cela dépendrait de la situation.

-oo-

**DES REVIEWS SVP ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Tr_**u**_st me

**_Bonjours tous le monde, je poste mon deuxième chapitre malgré le manque de Reviews qui me déçoit un peu :/. C'est très important pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire alors n'hésitez pas ça ne vous coûte rien ;). Bonne lectur_**e

**-oo-**

Chapitre 2 : Une première rencontre fâcheuse.

L'équipe du CBI est à moitié chemin entre Sacramento et le petit immeuble qui leur ferait office de bureau pour leur prochaine enquête. Van Pelt conduisais avec Risby côté passager tandis que Cho dormait sur le siège derrière le conducteur, Lisbon à ses côtés et Jane de l'autre côté. Jane et Lisbon jouent à une sorte d'action ou vérité façon adapté sous les regards et les sourire de Van Pelt.

-Non mais je ne peux pas, je suis coincé ! S'exclame Lisbon en se tortillant.

-Allez Lisbon c'est la règle, vous êtes souple ou alors escaladez Cho tenez ! Répondit Patrick Jane en souriant fièrement ce qui valut un regard noir de la part de Lisbon. Teresa Lisbon est sur les genoux dans le sens contraire de la route et essaye d'attraper une grosse pièce qu'avait jeté Patrick Jane et avait demandé à Lisbon d'aller la chercher pour faire office d'action.

-Je l'aie ! Cria soudain Lisbon le souffle court avant de se redresser et de se rasseoir correctement. Jane tendit la main pour récupérer sa pièce mais Lisbon n'est pas de cet avis.

-Non je la garde maintenant, j'ai risqué ma vie pour vos jeux débiles vous me devez bien ça !

-Risquer votre vie ? Je vous ai pas demandez de sauter de la voiture ! Mes jeux débiles ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en train d'y jouer et vous avez vu ce que vous me faites faire ! Vous êtes exigeante avec moi Lisbon ! Bouda Jane non sans un sourire en coin

-Et vous vous êtes incorrigibles !

-N'importe quoi ! C'est vous qui dites ça !

-Bien sûr ! Vous êtes un monstre d'égoïsme et de puérilité et vous faites l'enfant ! Continua Lisbon sous le regard offensé de Jane.

-Egoïsme ? Je dois vous rappeler qui n'a pensez qu'à son ventre quand j'ai falli y rester !

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ! S'exclama Lisbon en voyant très bien du moment auquel Jane faisait référence.

-Si, si. J'ai falli y rester et vous vous m'avez demandez où est votre pomme, quel égoïsme !

-Si seulement j'avais un bâton électrique !

- Ah non, ne me parlez pas de bâton électrique ! Dit Jane en prenant l'air choqué.

- Très bien, ne me parlez pas de pomme que je n'aurai jamais !

-Arrêtez de boudez, Lisbon. Vous êtes plus jolie quand vous souriez !

Cette dernière réplique valut un regard noir de Lisbon sous le ravageur sourire de Jane. Ils ont, bien sûr réveillez toutes la galerie avec leur chamailleries incessantes.

-On va s'arrêta là déclara Van Pelt en se garant sur l'accotement où un stand d'aliments de tout sorte sont vendus.

-Cool, je commençais à avoir faim ! Déclara Risby en fouillant dans ses poches et d'en sortir quelques pièces. Cho le regarde faire avec un air désespéré, il ne pensait vraiment qu'à manger ?

Teresa Lisbon commence à descendre du véhicule avant que la voix de Jane ne la surprenne au loin près du stand :

-Tenez, Lisbon ! Des pommes !

- Oh ne me parlez pas de pommes ! Répliqua Lisbon en levant les yeux en l'air.

Jane se dirige avec un grand sourire vers sa patronne et lui tendit un sac, en se balançant sur ses pied visiblement fier de lui, Lisbon regarde d'abord le sac avec méfiance avant de le prendre et de l'ouvrir.

-Je vous en ai pris deux ! Déclara Patrick fier comme un coq ce qui fit sourire Lisbon.

-Alors je suis pardonné ? Demanda-t-il en suite en faisant sa tête de chien battu.

-Ça va, ça va… Déclara rapidement Lisbon comment résister à cette tête ? Même faite par son horrible consultant ou plutôt surtout faite par son horrible consultant. Lisbon attrapa une pomme sous le grand sourire de Jane et se tourne vers Van Pelt avant de demander :

-Alors on va où ?

-En Arizona, un entrepôt _« Kadis »_ pourrait être leur repère depuis quelques semaines, l'entrepôt est à environ dix minutes d'ici. Jane et moi resterons dans la voiture et vous trois vous irez voir. Expliqua Van Pelt.

-Très bien en voiture ! Déclara Lisbon en ouvrant le SUV

-Jane ? Mais ou est-ce qu'il est encore passé ? Jaaanne ! Cria Teresa depuis la voiture.

-Bah attendez moi quand même, vous voulez vraiment me laisser ici ? Demanda Jane faussement vexé après s'être relevé.

-Ne me tentez pas Jane… Montez dépêchez-vous ! Râla Lisbon pendant que Jane monte lentement dans le véhicule.

-Vous avez vu ? Vous êtes encore exigeante avec moi et énervé ! Dit Patrick après que le véhicule ai démarré.

-Mais bien sûr ! Et vous vous êtes un ange ! Répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement

-Bah oui ! Répondit Jane comme si cela était une évidence.

Teresa Lisbon souffla bruyamment comme réponse ce qui amusa tous les passagers.

Jane et Lisbon se cherchaient constamment, ils se disputaient constamment aussi, ils se comprenaient mieux que personne enfin ça dépendait des fois ! Ils pouvaient s'aimer ou se détester d'une force incroyable. Deux caractères forts, deux têtes de mule, deux solitaires… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils seront vraiment l'un sans l'autre ? Pas grand-chose et ils en avaient fait l'expérience quand Jane avait été viré du CBI et qu'il avait disparu, Lisbon avait essayé de l'aider, sans cesse, tous les jours, elle avait prié tellement fort pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et pour le revoir et lui il gardait toujours sur lui cette photo de lui et elle en train de rire aux éclats, Van Pelt les avait pris en photo lors d'une soirée pizza à la fin d'une enquête et il la remercie pour avoir pris cette photo.

-Nous y voilà ! S'exclama Van Pelt en arrêtant la voiture et en pointant du doigt un grand entrepôt qui avait l'air abandonné, une porte métallique ou était accroché un panneau _« Défense d'entrée »,_ cette même porte est refermée par un gros cadenas. Lisbon, Risby et Cho se prépare à l'arrière du véhicule tandis que Jane passa devant, une fois tous près il descendit du véhicule armé et protégés et se dirige vers l'entrée.

-Tu en pense quoi toi ? Demande soudain Van Pelt à Jane une fois qu'ils sont rentrés à l'intérieur.

-A propos de quoi ?

-De cette enquête, de ce gang… De Lisbon…Hésita Van Pelt sous le regard insistant de Jane.

-Je le sens mal. Répondit Jane simplement.

-Ah bon ? Comment ça… mal ?

-Un pressentiment, ou ça se passera mal pour Kassers et tant mieux mais ils ont l'air plutôt intouchable ou ça se passera mal pour Lisbon… Expliqua Jane sous le regard médusé de Grace.

-Comment ça mal avec Lisbon ? Voulut savoir Van Pelt.

-Cette affaire la touche trop, elle a échoué la dernière fois, tu la connais elle déteste les échecs et si Kassers s'en sort ou même Artar s'en sort je pense qu'elle mettra longtemps avant de s'en remettre, enfin du moins intérieurement, de l'extérieur elle ne montrera rien mais à l'intérieur c'est autre chose.

-On n'échouera pas. Résuma Grace.

-Espérons-le.

Soudain trois coup de feu sont tiré, Jane et Van Pelt sursautèrent dans leur siège, Grace attrapa son arme et appela sur le portable de Lisbon, aucune réponse. Elle descendit du véhicule et appela Lisbon. Soudain Risby et Cho sortirent de l'entrepôt avec Lisbon dans les bras, semi-inconsciente. Van Pelt accourt a leur côté pendant que Jane descend du véhicule. Risby ouvre la porte arrière du SUV et grimpa a l'avant, Cho s'installe à l'arrière avec Jane et Van Pelt se mit au volant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! S'inquiéta Van Pelt.

-On te racontera en chemin, démarré vite ! Cria Risby alors que deux malfaiteurs tiraient dans leur direction.

-On est rentrés dans le bâtiment, il faisait noir et on a entendu des coups de feu, on a accourus et Lisbon était allongés par terre, on a vérifiés elle n'a pas été touché, les balles proviennent de son arme à elle. Expliqua Cho.

-Elle… Elle a voulu se défendre. Résuma Van Pelt.

Jane est au côté de Lisbon en essayant de la réveiller, la tête de Teresa saignait et ses bras et ses jambes tremblait.

-Hey, Lisbon ! Ouvrez les yeux. Dit Jane en lui tapotant légèrement la joue

-Tiens prend ça. Cho lui tendit un gant mouillé pour l'aider à réveiller Lisbon.

Jane passa le gant sur le front puis les joues de Lisbon et attendit puis soudain Lisbon toussa et ses yeux bataillait pour s'ouvrir.

-Lisbon ! Ouvrez les yeux maintenant. L'encourage Jane

Teresa ouvra les yeux et porta directement sa main sur le haut de son crâne en gémissant de douleur.

-On vous emmène a l'hôpital. Expliqua Jane voyant son amie un peu perdu

-Non, non pas l'hôpital. On va au bureau. Exigea Lisbon en se relevant difficilement.

-Non Van Pelt on va à l'hôpital, l'écoutes pas ! Contra vivement Jane sous le regard noir de Lisbon.

-Jane, c'est moi qui décides et on ne va pas à l'hôpital, il faut aller au bureau ! J'irais voir un médecin ! Répondit Lisbon sincèrement en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Jane. Jane vit la sincérité et le désespoir dans le regard de Lisbon, pourquoi elle voulait absolument retourner au bureau ? Il ne lâche pas le regard de Teresa et le silence régnait dans le véhicule puis il tourna la tête vers Van Pelt avant de déclarer :

-On va au bureau.

Van Pelt et les autres acquisse sans broncher sachant pertinemment qu'ils devront céder devant leur boss et surtout devant son consultant. Teresa remercia Jane d'un sourire forcé par la douleur avant de se rallonger se sentant pas très bien.

-Lisbon, vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Jane en se penchant au-dessus d'elle.

-Yeah… Si on veut. Répondit-elle d'une voix lasse et avec un bras devant les yeux.

-Je vois… Dites Lisbon.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle pendant que son consultant se penche plus près pour lui parler sans que les autres n'entendent.

-C'était qui ? Je veux dire dans l'entrepôt c'est qui qui vous a agressé ? Demanda Jane alors que Lisbon retirait son bras de ses yeux.

-J'en ai aucune idée Jane… Il était en face de moi mais je ne sais pas qui c'était, ce n'était pas Artar en tout cas il fallait s'en douter qu'il ne serait pas là. Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils comme pour mieux se rappeler.

-Oui fallait sans douter…

Ce n'était pas Artar, heureusement d'ailleurs. Mais ça devait surement être des gars d'Artar sinon il ne s'en serait pas pris à Lisbon. Leur enquête allait vraiment être difficile et éprouvante.

**-ooo-**

Ils étaient arrivés à leur bureau aménagés depuis maintenant une heure et demi, Jane avait gentiment prêté son canapé à Lisbon qui n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter, elle s'était endormi presque aussitôt. Van Pelt continu sa recherche sur les déplacement d'Artar et de ses hommes et Risby et Cho pariait sur tout et n'importe quoi. Lisbon se réveilla à cause de son portable qui vibre à l'intérieur de sa poche de pantalon, elle se releva difficilement et décrocha sous le regard de Jane qui était à l'autre bout de l'open space.

_« __**Allo ?**__ Tess c'est moi. __**Tommy ?! **__Ouais… Ecoute j'aurai voulu t'appeler pour te dire bonjour mais ce n'est pas le cas… __**Tommy qu'est ce qui se passe … ?**__ Ecoute Tess j'ai des problèmes et je pense que tu peux m'aider__**… Rohh Tommy qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**__ Retrouve moi au café dans la rue de ton travail dans une heure, ne me pose pas un lapin Teresa, c'est urgent. __**Mais Tommy je suis sur une enquête importante là…**__ Je sais Teresa mais je suis ton frère. __**Je serais là…**__ Merci je t'aime Tess. __**Moi aussi Tommy**__. »_

Cette appel étrange inquiète beaucoup Teresa, son frère avait besoin de son aide, était-il en danger ? Avait-il fait une bêtise ? Elle garda son téléphone dans sa main et avait le regard dans le vide, et si c'était sérieux ? Elle se releva vivement et parti chercher une aspirine dans son bureau elle revient dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau et tomba sur Jane, elle n'allait pas pouvoir l'éviter, malheureusement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lisbon ?

-Je ne peux pas en parler mais je dois partir.

-Vous n'allez pas partir dans cet état ou alors laissez-moi venir avec vous. Répliqua Jane.

-Non Jane vous ne venez pas, laissez-moi passez. Répondit Lisbon sèchement.

Patrick Jane s'écarta malgré lui, il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.

-Merci. Dit Teresa avant de partir.

Teresa partit en direction de l'ascenseur assez rapidement pour éviter le plus possible ses collègues quant à Jane il s'assit sur son canapé et réfléchi Pourquoi ce changement de décision si rapide ? Et ce coup de téléphone, qui était-ce ? Où devait-elle allé ? Pour quoi faire ? Et si c'était dangereux et qu'il l'avait laissé partir ?

Patrick se leva vivement et pris sa veste sur la chaise d'un bureau et partit en direction de la sortie mais ses collègues sortirent au même moment de l'ascenseur.

-Jane ? Tu vas où ? Demanda Van Pelt suspicieuse.

-J'ai une course à faire.

-Quel genre ? S'intéressa Risby

-Une envie de Lisbon, tu sais comme les femmes enceinte. Répliqua Jane pendant que les portes se referment sur lui laissant ses collègues dans le brouillard.

- Les femmes enceintes ? D'où il sort ça ? Questionna Risby

-Ne cherche pas à savoir. Répondit Cho en partant vers l'open space, café à la main.

C'est vrai pourquoi chercher à comprendre alors que leur réponses serait surement à côté de la plaque comme d'habitude.

**-ooo-**

Teresa se dirige vers le café que lui avait indiqué son petit frère, _« Chez Prune» _plutôt original comme nom. Elle est à la fois inquiète et impatiente de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait mais elle est heureuse de le revoir enfin, savoir comment il va et comment allait sa fille. Elle vit son frère assis à une petite table en terrasse et il lui sourit dès qu'il l'aperçut.

-Tess ! C'est gentil d'être venue. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Salut Tommy. Comment tu vas ? Et Annie ?

-Annie va bien, tu lui manques beaucoup. Elle passe le bonjour à Patrick Raconta-t-il

-Elle me manque aussi, je passerais le bonjour à Jane. Explique-moi pourquoi tu as besoin de moi Tommy ? Demanda Lisbon en posant sa main sur celle de son frère pour l'encourager.

-Voilà, Teresa je me suis mis dans une situation plutôt délicate. Commença-t-il

-Délicate ? De quel genre ? Raconte-moi du début.

-Je t'ai menti… Je n'ai pas arrêté mon travail comme tu le voulais… Et j'avais ce gars à attraper, tout à fait normal en apparence, mais il m'a échappé au dernier moment et il faut que tu m'aide à l'attraper avant qu'il ne m'attrape.

-Tommy ! Je t'avais dit d'arrêter ce travail, c'est dangereux ! Et Annie elle t'aide encore ? Demanda Teresa en s'énervant légèrement.

-Je sais Tess mais je ne savais pas quoi faire je ne trouvais pas d'autre travail. Annie est chez une copine pour l'instant et elle ne m'aide plus, je te le jure !

-Quel gars tu dois attraper ?

-…

-Tommy… Insista-t-elle

-Vince Artar…Déclara soudain son frère en baissant les yeux

Lisbon resta bouche-bée, Vince Artar ça doit être une blague de mauvais goût ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça encore une fois ? Il avait déjà été sur une même enquête qu'elle et ça avait fallit ne pas bien finir.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non Teresa. Je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi mais je devais accepter sinon on me virait. Comment je fais si je suis viré ? Je n'ai plus rien Tess. Tu dois m'aider.

-Je t'aiderais pas Tommy pas cette fois.

-Teresa, écoutes j'ai fallit déjà l'avoir et maintenait il menace Annie ! Et toute la famille, tu dois m'aider ! Insista fortement Tommy essayant du mieux qu'il peut de convaincre sa sœur.

-Il menace Annie ?! Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit plus tôt ?!

-Tu va m'aider hein ?

Teresa réfléchis, elle ne voulait en aucun cas faire d'erreur comme elle l'avait fait et avoir son frère autour d'elle ne l 'aiderais pas plus, ça l'a déstabiliserais plutôt, elle ne peut pas penser à la sécurité de son frère, d'Annie et en même temps attraper Artar.

-Teresa ? Dis-moi que tu vas m'aider ? Redemanda Tommy avec son regard suppliant.

-Je suis désolé Tommy mais je t'aiderais pas. J'attraperais Artar toute seule. Déclara Lisbon avant de se lever et de repartir vers le bureau laissant son frère seul, en marchant elle vit Jane assis sur un banc. Il était impossible ! Elle lui avait pourtant dit de rester au bureau et de la laisser !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je vous surveille voyons, ça ne se voit pas ? Répliqua-t-il avec sa franchise légendaire.

-Justement !

-Allez ! Vous le saviez en partant que je ne resterais pas sagement au bureau pendant que vous partiez je ne sais où.

-Je m'en doutais ! Rajouta Lisbon en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jane lui offrit un grand sourire et Lisbon répondit par un petit sourire et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Allez venez on rentre, il me faut un café ! Dit Lisbon en partant en direction du bureau

-Vous êtes vraiment une accro à la caféine Lisbon ! S'exclama Jane

-Oh non ne commencez pas !

-Vous êtes une accro !

-Vous en voulez vraiment une ? Menaça Lisbon

-Vous êtes blessé, vous verrez la bosse que vous avez sur le crâne ! Se moqua Jane alors que Lisbon le menace de la main, Jane fit un bond en arrière pour éviter le coup léger de Lisbon.

-D'accord j'arrête, on rentre et vous allez prendre votre café puis vous irait voir votre bosse dans le miroir des toilettes, vous allez voir on dirait E.T !

Lisbon lui lança un regard noir en montant les escaliers menant au rez de chaussé, Jane lui lança un sourire moqueur.

Cela faisait une heure que Lisbon et Jane était rentrée, Lisbon était partit dans son bureau pour avancer dans l'enquête pendant que l'équipe faisait de même dans leur côté sans résultat et Jane… Jane ne faisait rien, comme à son habitude.

Teresa est plongée dans ses pensées, comment allait-elle gérer son frère ? Puisque bien sûr n'ayant pas un frère facile, elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Puis elle pense à Annie aussi et si Artar s'en prenait à elle s'il apprend que Tommy est encore à sa recherche ? Sans réfléchir plus elle se leva de son bureau et prit sa veste, elle regarda d'abord l'open space et vit que ses agents sont tout très occupé, dos à elle et puis Jane, il _«dormait »_ sur son canapé. Elle ouvra donc doucement la porte de son bureau et se glissa rapidement à l'extérieur de son bureau puis du bâtiment.

**-ooo-**

Patrick Jane travaille, enfin travailler est un grand mot. Il dormait en réfléchissant à son enquête inconscieusement. Le reste de l'équipe par contre, eux travaillait vraiment et sans relâche. Jane se réveilla de sa somnolence et s'étira longuement avant de se mettre derrière Van Pelt et de scruter l'ordinateur.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en baillant.

-Non rien, il y'a rien sur eux. Ils savent bien effacés leurs traces en tout cas. Dit-elle déçu

-Je n'en doute pas.

Puis Patrick se dirige vers la cuisinette se faire un bon thé pour se réveiller. En attendant sa tasse qui chauffait il aperçut la tasse de café vide de Lisbon, il sourit à cette vue avant que l'eau se mit à bouillir, il la versa dans sa tasse avec son sachet de thé et il partit vers le bureau de Lisbon. Les stores sont à moitié descendu et la pièce plutôt sombre, il rentra quand même mais remarqua bien vite qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, où était-elle ?

Il contourna le bureau de sa collègue et regarda ce qu'elle faisait mais rien ne s'y trouvait à part un mot _« Partit faire une course, reviens dans quelques heures. __**Lisbon. **__»_ Il retourna le bout de papier et découvrit un autre mot destinés à lui _« Jane interdiction de fouillez dans mon ordinateur et de tracer mon téléphone, je les ai éteins.__** T.L**__ » _Il sourit à ce mot, c'est vrai il l'avoue il aimait bien fouiller dans son ordinateur quand elle n'était pas là et dès qu'il s'ennuyait un peu trop il demandait à Van Pelt de tracer le téléphone de Lisbon pour pouvoir la retrouver et l'embêter. Il prit le mot avec lui et rejoint l'open space et dépose le papier sur le bureau de Cho qui lit les deux messages il s'adressa d'abord à Jane :

-Elle te connait bien, mon pote.

-Eh les gars ! La boss est parti faire une course elle revient plus tard. Informa ensuite Cho le reste de l'équipe.

Van Pelt et Risby hochent de la tête et reprirent leur travail.

Patrick Jane allait s'ennuyait sans embêter sa collègue mais le pire c'est qu'il ne pourrait même pas la rejoindre pour pouvoir le faire. Puis sur cette pensée il s'affaissa sur son canapé bien décidé à ne rien faire.

**-ooo-**

Lisbon arrêta la voiture devant un grand entrepôt le même qu'elle avait rendu visite un peu plus tôt avec son équipe. Elle sortit de sa voiture et sortit immédiatement son arme, elle ne se ferait pas avoir une deuxième fois. Elle s'avança prudemment vers la grande porte et la poussa dans un grand couinement strident. Elle rentra, arme et lampe à la main, elle se dirigea droit devant, tous ses sens en éveil. Elle devait retrouver Artar avant qu'il ne touche à sa famille et puis c'est vrai elle est égoïste de ne pas avoir emmenés son équipe avec elle mais sur le coup elle n'avait pas réfléchi pensant à son frère uniquement et à son désir de soi-disant vengeance. Artar avait fallit ruiner sa carrière, il y'a longtemps. Sa carrière est toute sa vie surtout à ses débuts. C'est vrai à part son travail, qu'avait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas de vie privée, peu d'amis à part ses collègues, et sa famille elle ne la voyait que rarement mais elle comptait plus que tout.

Soudain un bruit retentit derrière Lisbon elle se retourna rapidement pointant son arme en direction du bruit mais elle ne vit rien et le silence revient aussitôt. Elle se retourna mais fut frapper sur la tête violemment, elle tomba inconsciente au sol tandis que son ravisseur se penche au-dessus d'elle avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

**-oo-**

**_J'attend vos avis avec impatiente :_**)


End file.
